In construction machines such as hydraulic excavator, a work is occasionally conducted with the door is fully opened 180 degrees. For this reason, it is necessary that the door in construction machines be constructed to swing 180 degrees. However, in the case where single-shaft hinges are used to allow the door to swing 180 degrees, the pivot shafts of the hinges protrude from the surface of the door or a wall (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-57245).
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-88885 discloses construction in that the double-shaft hinges are arranged on the rear end part of a truss structure barrier (the thickness-directional part of the barrier) so that the barrier can swing.